


In Comes Company

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Company - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NY Phil Company.<br/>She'd become so predictable that he didn't even bother. He just put off his wife's threats of leaving, deciding she never would and that it was no longer an issue; deciding he could put it off and she'd stick around to be 'begged' later.<br/>Except today she was leaving him so.. there were a lot of things he hadn't figured on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She glared, nursing her drink as she watched her husband dance like a _fool_.

This is why she didn't like going to these damnable clubs without someone else.

.. Someone like _Robby_.

 _Yes_. That was appealing.

She smiled, leaning back in her chair as she waved a hand in the waiter's direction, "Another vodka stinger, please. Sir? _Sir!_ "

" _Yes_ , ma'am?" the boy stopped, looking to her.

She rolled her eyes, heaving a sigh, " _Another vodka stinger!_ "

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Right away."

"' _Bout time_ ," she grumbled.

Now then.. Where was she? Ah, yes; Robby.

He was so... _stimulating_ to remember. And think of.

She expelled a breath, taking the last sip of her drink.

She hadn't been kidding when she'd told him he was a terribly attractive man. And, yes, there was a very _tangible_ part of her that wanted him. But.. She'd never cheat on Larry.

Not ever. She _loved_ him.

It was just... hard sometimes- _all_ marriages were- cause it felt like they had nothing in common and he always had work and he was away so many nights. And-

 _Did that slut just touch her husband?_

Oh, no- no- no.

She growled, not waiting for her drink, and marched across the dance floor.

" _Larry!_ "

" _Jo!_ " He pulled her against him, grabbing her ass to hold her tightly as he continued dancing wildly.

She pushed away from him, wearing a look of disgust as she shot a glare at the girl who'd dared touch him. "We're going _home_ now, Larry."

"One more song," he begged, reaching for her again and grabbing her wrist.

She pursed her lips, " _Now_. Not one more song. _Now_." He ignored her, still thrashing about and waggling his hips. " _Larry!_ " she snapped. "I said _now!_ "

"C'mon, Joanne. Loosen up. Have some fun! Dance with me," he requested.

She narrowed her eyes, pushing at his chest when he tried to tug her closer. "I _told_ you I only dance when you can _touch_. I refuse to make an _ass_ out of myself because you can't handle your liquor," she hissed.

" _So let's touch_ ," he returned, pulling her against him again and letting his hands slide down to grip her ass.

She smacked his shoulder with her purse, barking, " _I said we're going home!_ "

He sighed, obediently letting her lead him to the bar so he could pay before flagging their car, she climbing in to her usual side as he slid into the opposite side of the car. He scooted closer, tugging her against him and pressing a kiss behind her dangling earring.

" _Stop it_ ," she snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" he managed, his words still crisp despite his obvious – only to her, but still – intoxication.

"Why would watching you grope some _baby child_ and be groped _by her_ turn me on?" she returned, pushing at him again and scooting away so she was leaning against her window, leaning her forehead against the cool glass. " _You know I hate that._ "

He reached, petting her thigh before squeezing her knee, "You know I'd never cheat on you, Jo."

That wasn't the _point_.

She turned to snap, " _I don't care!_ "

"Joanne-"

" _No!_ " she snapped. "Don't touch me, Larry. Stay on your side of the car."

He stretched a hand out, petting her hair affectionately, "Come on, Jo."

She crossed her arms, pursing her lips, "No, Larry. Don't _touch_ me."

Their car pulled up to their apartment, she immediately climbing out of the car as Larry moved to reach for her again.

"Jo!"

She went to the door of their apartment, impatiently tapping her foot, "Are you coming?"

He climbed out of the car, holding his arms out for her, "Not till you come give me a kiss."

Leaning against the railing, she dug through her purse, finding her keys and letting herself into the house and flicking the lock back into place before continuing up the stairs.

She wasn't playing games with him tonight.

And if he thought they were having _sex_ tonight...

"J- _Jo!_ " she heard the door, he thundering up the steps, "You locked me out? Jo, honey." He came up behind her as she took off her jewelry, putting it back in its case and sliding each ring over her knuckle. "Jo, honey; what's this about?"

She pulled her earrings out before moving away, "It's about me not wanting to be touched."

"Jo-"

"Don't _'Jo'_ me," she snapped. "Just stay on your side of the bed tonight."

He came up behind her, curling his arms around her waist and kissing below her ear, " _I love it when you're jealous, but isn't_ _this taking it a little too far?_ "

She shrugged out of his grasp again, "I'm not _jealous,_ Larry."

"Kiss me," he requested, his hands finding her hips and pulling her back against him as he kissed below her ear again.

" _Kiss yourself_ ," she hissed, turning in his grip to press against his chest and wrench away. "I'm putting on my nightgown and then going to sleep. Stay on _your side_ of the bed tonight, Larry." She moved further away, disappearing into the bathroom and closing it with a resounding click.

* * *

She waited until she heard him bustling in the kitchen to start.

Very calmly, she went to the closet, pulled out her suitcase, and slowly began packing her various undergarments into the netted top pocket before moving on to her jewelry box. She put her rings on before putting her favorite, plain, dangling diamond earrings in. Surveying the remaining contents of the box, she shrugged before clicking it closed and going to the closet.

She let out a sigh, pushing Larry's various suit jackets, ties, and button-up shirts out of the way before beginning to load her clothing into the suitcase, hangers and all.

… One of the, admittedly few, problems with being rich was having too much stuff to pack up easily. Already she was leaving almost all her jewelry. And now... Well, the gowns could stay. The robe she should take. And bedclothes.

And everyday wear- which she seemed to have very little of, now that she was thinking about it. Mostly she seemed to be going to one of Larry's events or somewhere with their friends, all of which required dressy gowns or something similar. Her everyday clothes for lounging were usually her pajamas and robe, which she wore until she got ready for where ever it was Larry said they were going that night. She didn't own a single pair of jeans or sweatpants- the closest she had were her workout clothes for the gym.

Which reminded her- she should bring her gym bag and gym clothes. Honestly, there was no reason to let herself _go_.

Besides, she could pack her shoes and slippers in with her gym clothes and sneakers- no reason to get shoe and heel prints on her nice, black pants and tops. .. Even if she wouldn't be having anywhere to wear the nice, black pants or tops.

… Maybe she should think about introducing _color_ into her everyday wardrobe. Hell, even her gym clothes were all dark.

But that was a decision and an issue for another day. She had to pack right now.

Returning her attention to her suitcase, she hung her gowns back up (she wouldn't have anywhere to wear them and they'd just get ruined in the suitcase) before properly packing her pajamas and two robes into her suitcase. She added several of her more plain blouses- even those had some ornamentation- and a couple pairs of her black, dress pants. Retrieving her gym bag from the back of the closet, she emptied its contents on the floor beside the closet. That done, she repacked her sneakers in the bag before adding several pairs of heels and a pair of black slippers, lining the bottom of the bag with them. Next she packed several sets of her gym clothes, socks and sports bras included, before zipping it shut and leaving it beside her suitcase.

So now she had gym clothes, shoes, underwear, pajamas, some 'everyday' clothes- Toiletries. That's what she still had to pack.

She unzipped the front pocket of her suitcase, carrying the unearthed toiletries bag to the bathroom before loading in her hair products, face creams and body lotions, toothbrush and toothpaste, body wash and loofah, and razor and shaving cream. She did a final sweep of the bathroom before adding her deodorant, brush, curlers, and hair dryer to her bags.

Sighing, she zipped up her suitcase, lowered it to the floor and stacked her gym bag on it before snatching her purse and starting for the kitchen where Larry was still getting ready to go to work.

He groaned when he saw her, shaking his head and speaking around the food in his mouth, "Jo, come on." How unbecoming.

"I'm leaving," she told him anyway, ignoring his sentiment and lowering the handle on her suitcase to lean it against the wall beside her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Joanne, hunny, I just got called in early. I don't have time to do this with you right now," he sighed. "The new client is thinking of pulling out of the deal. I have to go in for damage control."

"I'm not stopping you," she told him, shrugging.

He closed his eyes, putting down the sandwich he'd been eating and wiping his hands. He swallowed the bite in his mouth, moving forward, "Jo, you _know_ I love you. I don't want you to leave. And I'll happily beg you to stay when I get back. But I really have to _go_." He kissed her head, lightly spanking her as a goodbye. "You can leave the stuff in the hallway and I'll help you put it all away after I talk you out of leaving when I get back. I _promise_. I'm sure it must be heavy. Lemme get it." He took another bite of his sandwich before loading his pockets with his keys and wallet and stuffing his arms in his blazer. "I gotta go. I should be back before dinner. If I'm not, order something, alright? I love you. Have a good day."

The door closed behind him as he left and she blinked in shock.

He'd _left_.

He hadn't even put up a _fight_ or _tried_ to convince her to stay. He just...

 _Left_.

She'd become so predictable that he didn't even bother. He just put off his wife's threats of leaving, deciding she never would and that it was no longer an issue; deciding he could put it off and she'd stick around to be 'begged' later.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed and forced back her tears- she certainly didn't want to have to redo her makeup since it was already pa-

No it wasn't. She had to pack that.

She turned around, moving back to their bathroom to collect her makeup before carrying it back to her bags and loading it into her purse.

She had time, of course, now. It was no longer a rush to get out. She had till around dinner. So.. plenty of time to eat. She'd go to the gym but.. she had other stuff in her gym bag so that'd have to wait till she knew where she was staying.

Mindlessly, she sat in the seat he'd been sitting in, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite before pursing her lips in bored disgust as she pulled the top off to remove the banana peppers he'd stacked on there.

Usually when he made sandwiches, he made it with half without, knowing they'd end up sharing.

Not today, evidently. She supposed he'd figured that she'd grab something light before scooting off to the gym as she usually did on Saturdays. And then she'd usually come back, shower again- the showers at the gym worked well enough to get the sweat off her but she preferred washing her hair properly in her own shower- and then they'd take their spots on the couch for a movie or cuddling while he told her his plans for the upcoming week and what he'd done in work the previous week. And then they'd have their elaborate dinner and then go to whatever artistic event he'd told her about and then to whatever club he had a client scheduled at, and then home to make love before bed. And then Sundays were the same, more or less.

Except today she was leaving him so.. there were a lot of things he hadn't figured on.

But where was she going to _stay_?

A hotel was out of the question. She wanted him not to know, at least at first. And hotels meant bills that he could check. So she'd have to stay _with_ some-

Oh. Of course.

* * *

She knocked again, irritated, as she stood in the hallway of his building, her bags piled beside her. Clucking her tongue, she started pounding on the door, alternating between her fist and her open hand depending on which she felt was making the most noise at the time. "Robby! _Robby!_ For the love of- _ROBBY! Open the door! I know you're home!_ "

"I'm a little _bus- Joanne?_ " he looked shocked as he pulled the door open, a sheet wrapped around his waist.

… He had one of his whores over. Great. … Yeah, she had no time for that right now.

She pushed her way past him, dragging her suitcase behind it with her gym bag piled on it.

"W-with _bags_ ," he managed, finally taking in the luggage. "What happened?"

She rolled her eyes, leaving her stuff in the living room and going to his bedroom. "Time to go," she told the girl, leaning down to scoop up the articles of women's clothing- flight attendant? Then... June? May- or was it 'Mae' when it was someone's name?

"Robert, is this your cleaning lady?" the redhead asked, clutching the blanket over her breasts.

… Yes. Definitely the dippy flight attendant.

"Yeah, sugar. That's great; time to go," she repeated, throwing the clothing at her.

"Wh- April-" _That_ was it. Some.. month name. "- You just stay right there. I'll be right back." He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back to the living room. "Joanne, now is _not_ a good time. I'm... kinda _entertaining_ right now. So, if you could..." He motioned towards the door.

She blinked dully up at him, unmoving, "Larry and I are getting a divorce, kiddo."

" _What_?" his eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the sheet in shock before scrambling to hold it up. "J- _why_?"

She crossed her arms, having no desire to talk about it, "Cause marriage is a _bitch_. Never get married, Robert. Never. … We act like we know what we're doing but we _don't_. But it's easier to pretend. So we all scold you and nag you about not being married. Truth is? We're all jealous. Every one of us. And we hate that you remind us of what we can't have anymore. They'll deny it, the rest of them, but it's true. They want that freedom you have. … Larry wants the freedom you have." She exhaled, plopping down into his couch, repeating, "... Larry wants it." She dropped her head to her hands before combing her fingers through her hair and leaning back.

"I-" he faltered, exhaling before sitting beside her, his sheet still clutched around him. "I don't know what- I'm sorry, Joanne. I really am."

"Robert? Is your cleaning lady gone?" The dippy redhead came out, the blanket wrapped around her- _Jesus_ , she was tall.- and looked between them and then to the suitcase. "Is she going on a trip? Which airline?"

She blinked at him again, "Oh, you got yourself a real _winner_ , Robby."

He half-smiled, nudging her, "Shut up."

"April, hunny. It's time for you to _go_ ," she told the girl, standing up. "So why don't you go put on your clothes and I'm _sure_ Robby here will give you a call. .. Sometime."

He got up, going to the big-chested-bimbo flight attendant and ushering her back into his bedroom, "I'm sorry, April. My friend's going through a rough patch-" _Divorce._ "-with her husband and she needs a shoulder to cry on." She didn't _cry_. Not _ever_. "I'll call you after she goes home in a couple of days." Months. After the divorce proceedings.

"Are you friends with all your cleaning girls?" she heard the redhead ask him.

… Jesus, this one was thick.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Joanne. I'm listening," Bobby sat on the bed, a drink in each hand. He held one out to her.

She smiled weakly, waving a hand, "Not now, Robby. I'm unpacking. Listen, I hung my stuff up in the closet and my robe in the bathroom but do you just want me to live out of the suitcase or is there a drawer you usually let your girlfriends use...?"

"Oh!" he put the drinks on the nightstand, going to the top drawer and taking out his own stuff. "Just one okay? I can clear another if you need it."

She shook her head, dragging her suitcase to the dresser and starting to unload her undergarments, Bobby's eyes going wide as he turned away, going back to the bed. "Oh, stop. You act like you've never seen underwear," she chuckled. "And one drawer is fine; thank you, Robby, love. I really appreciate your letting me stay here."

"Well, you didn't really _ask_ ," he teased, she turning to see him smiling.

She pursed her lips, a bra hanging from her fist as she brought her hand to her hip, "Are you saying you would've said no?"

He shook his head, looking away again. "No, of course not," he raised a hand, scratching his head and further blocking her from view.

She laughed, rolling her eyes and diligently packing the rest of her underthings into the far side of the drawer he'd cleared. "It's a bra, Robby; I'm not _naked_. Jesus, kiddo, how do you ever manage to have sex if women's underwear makes you so uneasy?" She sat beside him, smirking.

"The women I have sex with aren't married to my other friends," he reminded.

"Yeah, well, I won't be for long," she snapped, getting back up and going back to the dresser, his vague mention of Larry enough to break their easy, teasing mood. She paced to the nightstand, picking up the drink he'd poured for her- a vodka stinger, such a good little trained seal- and downed most of it in a single swallow.

"Joanne, I wasn't- I didn't mean-"

She waved her hand, finishing her drink before going back to her suitcase and unloading her pajamas- one drawer would be plenty considering most of her stuff was on hangers. "Should I put my shoes under the bed or in the closet?"

He shrugged, "Anywhere is fine, really. .. Is- I mean, do you need anything?"

She went to her purse, pulling out her pack of cigarettes and a lighter as she shook her head. She popped a cigarette into her mouth, holding it in her lips as she lit it, "No." She took a drag before blowing the smoke at the wall, ".. Mind if I smoke?"

"Actu- lemme get you a ash tray," he interrupted himself, going to the living room and bringing back a crystal ash tray that she suddenly realized was only out when she and Larry came over- it hadn't been out when she'd arrived.

She chewed her lip before taking another drag and offering it, "You want one?"

He smiled, "I told you before I don't smoke, Joanne. .. You g'head, though."

"I can put it out if you want," she offered, looking down at the ash tray he'd put on the dresser for her.

"Don't worry about it. … Lemme change the sheets for you, though. I don't know what time you turn in and I don't want to keep you up but I'm sure you don't want to sleep in- well..." He chuckled, smiling down at his feet.

"The sheets," she echoed dully.

He was offering her the bed. … Good, sweet, reliable Robby.

She swallowed, tears stinging her eyes until she blinked them away, taking another drag, "... Do you want help?"

"Joanne, do you know how to _make_ a bed?" he teased, smiling good-naturedly.

She exhaled a laugh, putting her cigarette in the ash tray and moving to the bed, easily stripping the sheets and shaking the pillows from the case. "Where're the clean sheets?" she asked, smirking, one hand on her hip.

He blinked, clearly trying to hide his shock, "The-uhm- the linen closet. In the hall."

She nodded, waving over her shoulder. "Sit down and have a drink, Robby. I'll be right back," she teased.

She went into the hall, pulling a set of plain sheets- he had ornate ones but she assumed those were for when he was planning to be _entertaining_. Carrying them to the couch, she set up a bed on the couch for him- if he was gonna take the couch, the _least_ she could do was set up a bed for him- before taking another set of plain sheets from the closet and carrying them to his bedroom.

"Alright; scoot," she waved a hand, setting the flat sheet and pillow case on the dresser before nudging him off the bed.

"Get lost?" he teased, getting up and moving to help her.

She returned to the dresser, taking another drag from her cigarette and holding it between her lips as she returned to the bed, nudging him again so she could tuck the fitted sheet around properly. Standing up, she held her cigarette between her index and middle fingers, exhaling a puff of smoke. "The ash tray, Robby?" she indicated the dresser with her other hand, not wanting to flick ash on the floors of his apartment.

He quickly brought it over, she rubbing the end out before carrying it back to the dresser and putting it down in favor of the flat sheet. "Robby, love, I can do this," she chuckled. "I don't need supervision."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" he hovered behind her.

She shook her head, smiling despite herself, "You don't think I can function in the real world for a _minute;_ do ya, kiddo?" Shaking the sheet out so it laid flat across the mattress, she folded down the top before circling the bed to make sure the sheet was centered. Certain it was, she went back around, tucking the sheet under the mattress. "You want the comforter with you? … Larry's at work if you want me to go home and get the quilt from home."

"Nah," he waved a hand. "You can have the comforter. Just lemme throw it in the wash first."

"Where's your machine? Is it here or... does your building have one in the basement? Or do you go to a laundromat?" she asked, picking up the comforter from the floor and rolling it up but not handing it over. "I can do it. … I don't wanna put you through any trouble. I already ruined your date."

He reached out, taking it anyway, "No trouble, Joanne. Honest. I'll just take it to the laundry room downstairs on the way-" He stopped, letting out a breath, "Joanne, I'm so sorry. I have a meeting for work. But it's just a really quick one and I'll have them move some meetings around so I don't have to go in tomorrow."

"Where's the laundry room? Basement? Gimme a key and I'll go down and change it to the dryer in an hour," she told him, leaning and picking up the pillows. She threw them onto the bed before picking one up and returning to the dresser for one of the pillowcases.

He smiled, dropping the comforter to the bed and picking up a pillow to help, "It's under the center of the mat."

"Four pillows, Robby?" she smirked, "Always ready for company, hmm? Bet your girlfriends love that."

He lightly elbowed her, "And my _friends_."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I _always_ pay my debts," she reminded. "So you'll get a nice, _fat_ payoff after the divorce."

"You know that's not what I'm worried about," he told her softly, dropping a pillow in place on the bed. "Joanne-"

She shook her head, "You have to get to work, remember? Just go drop off the comforter, I'll switch it to the dryer in an hour and then bring it up when it's done."

He reached out, covering his hand with hers, "Joanne, I-"

"Go on, Robby, _scoot_. You're gonna throw off my timing here. I'll get down there and it won't be done." She finished putting another pillow in a case, fluffing it before setting it on the bed. She picked up the last pillow, hitting him with it lightly, " _Scoot_ , kiddo. Go to work. I'll be fine on my own." She blinked up at him, too much sadness in her eyes, "Just like you, Robby, eh?"

He smiled, leaning over and squeezing her arm as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll hurry back."

She waved absently before returning her focus to the pillow, stuffing it in the case before fluffing it and dropping it to the bed. She scooped up two, carrying them to the bed she'd made for Robby on the couch.

* * *

One long (highly uneventful) hour later, she was making her way down to the laundry room, Robby's apartment key and a few dryer sheets in her purse. She pursed her lips in disgust when she entered.

What an _unseemly_ little room. Disgusting, musty, _small_. Even the machines looked unsightly.

She sighed through her nose, gripping her purse tightly as she began opening the washers with timers reading done or nearly done before finding the one with Robby's comforter. Crowing softly, she tucked her purse under her arm, reaching into the washer and balling the comforter up before pulling it out. She carried it across the small room to the line of dryers, making a face when she realized she'd have to hold the wet blanket to her chest.

Well damn.

Grumbling, she clutched it against her, her shirt already feeling damp, and opened the dryer. She peeked in, making sure there were no outstanding marks of dirt or the like, before pushing the comforter into the dryer and going into her purse to dig out the dryer sheets she'd found in Robby's closet.

.. This boy needed a cleaning lady. Or his own machines. _In_ his apartment. This was...

 _Ugh_.

She kicked the machine closed before pressing the buttons, turning it on medium heat for seventy five minutes.

Perfect. Now she'd just... Go upstairs, change, and start unpacking her toiletries.

And... What else could she do?

* * *

She ended up spending the day by packing up the remainder of his laundry after his comforter was done drying and bringing it back to her place to wash it. In an untimely coincidence, Larry chose this time to call, asking the maid to put her on when she'd loudly refused.

"Ma'am? Miss Joanne, ma'am, Mister Larry is on the phone. He's asking for you," the girl repeated, holding the phone out.

She arched a brow, taking the phone, and throwing their new, expensive cordless phone it in the washer with Robby's clothes, glaring at the maid. "I _said_ I'm not _here_."

"- _Jo! I need to talk to y-_ "

She closed the washer, turning it on before walking away, going to the living room and picking up the quilt she liked from its place on the back of the couch- she wanted poor Robby to have _something_ to sleep under if he was graciously giving up the bed and comforter.

"Amanda!" she barked, folding the quilt up. "Go take the phone out of the washer before it ruins the clothes."

"Miss Joanne, Mister Larry said, before you broke the phone, that he would not be home tonight and for you to eat a good dinner and that he was very sorry, Ma'am," the girl replied before nodding and leaving to return to the laundry room.

So he'd expected her to stay and wait until _tomorrow_ to be begged.

Hell. No.

She would _not_ be doing that. He could track her down the next day and beg her then.

Or not.

He obviously didn't want her. And between what she would get with the divorce and her savings account from her previous marriages, she could be by herself for awhile. … Or maybe find a new place to hang out to pick up husband number _four_. She was fine on her own or in a marriage, not that any of them seemed to last.

Maybe she, like Robby, wasn't _meant_ to be married.

That was a lie. She didn't think that. Robby _was_ meant to be married. She'd backed him into that corner on purpose. He'd just needed a little wheedling and he'd be ready. … He was practically ready now. Now it really was just a matter of finding himself the right girl- that _flight_ attendant was much too dippy. And that other girlfriend she'd heard about? Megan or Margerie or whatever the thing's name was was much too wild; _not_ someone to settle down with. Christie or Kelsey or Kathy or whatever that other girl's name had been? She'd been a good match, nice and domestic, but he hadn't been ready then. But he was ready _now_. Or almost.

She, on the other hand, had been through two- now _three_ \- marriages and they'd all failed. Rodney left, having to return to _Chicago_. That hadn't hurt too much. She'd been young. Two hadn't terribly hurt either. She'd known the whole time they weren't going to last. But the sex was _explosive_ and it'd been worth the minor heartache when she found out he was cheating (he'd needed someone who coddled him and apparently she didn't- though why a grown man in his mid thirties needed coddling was _beyond_ her). Plus cheating was worth more during a divorce. So it'd been worth it. …. Larry had seemed so.. _different_ though. And loyal and adoring. And he'd promised to make her happy and never hurt her. … He'd hurt the most. It hurt so-

No. She wasn't doing this.

The point was that maybe.. she wasn't destined for love and intimacy and a happily ever after. Or maybe it was supposed to have been with Rodney and she'd squashed that chance by not following to Chicago.

… Fuck that.

Chicago? No.

She'd _rather_ be unhappy in New York than blissful in the place that was happy and _honored_ to be 'Hog Butchers of the World.'

Besides, she'd _really_ thought Larry was supposed to be that for her. … That's what she got for dreaming.

It was a shame about husband two though. … She should look him up. The sex had been _earth-shattering_. And maybe he could be a cheater again. For her. Sure, she still wasn't coddling-type (he was a grown man for Christ's sake) but between the sheets, they'd been _dynamite_.

And maybe.. Fireworks and explosions were just what she needed to get over this.. _thing_ with Larry.

Not now, though. She wouldn't call now. She'd wait till she and Larry were officially separated at the very least. Otherwise she was no better than husband two- she really needed to remember his _name_ if she was gonna call him.

* * *

"Joanne?"

He pushed the door open, she smiling and carrying him over a brandy before pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Robby, love. Go wash up. I had … _loads_ of time today so I made some dinner for us so we wouldn't have to order."

He stared, blinking, "You can _cook_?"

She chuckled, pulling him further into his apartment before closing the door, "It's just a little hobby of mine. I don't normally get a chance to, with our help. Besides, Larry always thought it was silly for me to spend time in the kitchen when we had help for that."

"You _cleaned_?" His eyes were wide as he surveyed his apartment, the small mess tided away and the quilt from her home with Larry now draped over the back of his couch, waiting for him to make his bed that night.

"I told you," she sang, "I had _loads_ of time. I needed something and cleaning up the mess I'd caused when I invited myself in seemed as good a way to kill time as any." She nudged him towards the bathroom, " _Scoot_. Dinner should be ready in a minute."

"R-right," he agreed, going through his apartment to the bathroom. He returned shortly, "Did you figure out the dryer downstairs or do you want me to run and put the comforter in before we eat."

She shook her head, starting to fix him a plate, "N-mm. It's all done. And your laundry, which I put back in the drawers."

"J- _Joanne_ ," he stuttered. "Joanne, you didn't have to _do_ all that."

"What else was I gonna do all day?" she smirked, holding out the plate he still hadn't moved to take. "Besides, it'll do me some good to do something _domestic_. Maybe it'll help me find my _next_ husband. Now come eat before it gets cold."

"You- Joanne, you don't _really_ think you and Larry are gonna get a divorce, do you?" He sounded uncomfortable.

Of course he would. Robby didn't like to take sides.

She smiled, placating, "Don't worry about it, kiddo. I'm sure it'll be a nice enough divorce. He's obviously done and I don't really have any desire to make it messy."

He looked uncomfortable for a moment. Then he finally noticed the plate in her hand, obediently taking it before moving closer. "Do you need help with anything?"

She shook her head "It's all done. Just sit and eat. … You can do the dishes though." She smirked.

"Wh- oh. Yes. Of course," he nodded.

She rolled her eyes, "I was teasing. I'll get them after dinner. You're so edgy." She carried her own plate to the table, sitting where she'd set down a glass of wine for herself. "Sit down. Tell me about work."

He sat opposite her, picking up a fork as she took a bite of the chicken she'd made. "Oh, you don't wanna hear about that. It's terribly boring."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she shrugged. "But I'm sure I've heard _less_ entertaining work stories."

"From Larry?" he guessed, cutting the chicken. "I thought his job was all glitz and glamor."

She shook her head, reaching for her glass of wine and taking a sip as she rolled her eyes. "Hardly," she scoffed, setting her glass down. "... Robby, eat. It's not poison."

He looked down, "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He raised a bite to his mouth tentatively, shooting her a nervous smile before actually putting it in his mouth. His features changed, revealing his shock. "It's good!"

She smiled, letting out a breathy laugh, "Expecting burnt, flavorless food, were you?"

"Well," he looked embarrassed, looking down at his plate, "I- I mean, you're not... the _typical_ house wife. I didn't realize you knew how to cook."

"I don't like to hire help when I'm between husbands. Too many people having my key when I'm alone in my apartment makes me," she shook her hand before shrugging as she took another sip of her wine, "a little uneasy. I learned. .. I don't actually mind cooking. I kinda enjoy it. I just hate dish duty."

"Oh!" he looked between their plates and then at the counter where the pots and pans were. "I can-"

She laughed, shaking her head, "That's not what I meant, kiddo. I'll get 'em. Just eat. The way you'd act, you'd think I was one of you little girlfriends you're trying to impress and not an old friend. _Relax,_ Robby."

He exhaled, "I guess I'm just not used to people cooking for me in my own house. I don't know what the protocol is."

"The _protocol_ , Robby, love, is that you're letting me stay here. Like a good friend. And I'm thanking you by helping out around the apartment," she told him, raising her glass and smiling as he clinked his bourbon against her wine glass. "Just two old friends."

He nodded, echoing, "Two old friends."


End file.
